doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Rebeca Gómez
|nacimiento = 28 de abril de 1977 |lugar_nacimiento = México, D.F. |ocupacion = Actriz de doblaje Directora de Doblaje |nacionalidad = Mexicana |ingreso_doblaje = 1996 ( ) |pais = México |estado = Activa |sindicato = ANDA |demo1 = PLLEmily.ogg |demo2 = TBSookieStackhouse1.ogg |demo3 = DNMisaAmane.ogg |facebook = RebecaGomezDoblaje |twitter = REBECAGOMEZ_VOZ |instagram = rebecagomezdoblaje }}thumb|261x261px 230px|Rebeca interpretando a Pares en [[Dragon Ball GT.]] 230px|Rebeca interpretando a Lena Dupree en [[Scooby-Doo en la isla de los zombies.]] Mandy_%28Billy_%26_Mandy%29.png|Mandy en El show de Malo y Siniestro y Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy, su personaje más conocido. DNMisaAmane.png|Misa Amane en Death Note, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Susiejohnny.jpg|Suzy en Johnny Bravo (temps. 2-4), otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Yoruichi Shihouin.png|Yoruichi Shihouin en Bleach, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Lu.png|Lu en Mike, Lu y Og. April_O'Neil_Back_to_Sewer.png|Abril O'Neil en Las Tortugas Ninja de Regreso a la Alcantarilla y Tortugas Ninja Fast Forward. PLLEmTimeJump.png|Emily Fields en Lindas mentirosas. tumblr_inline_mkztnz9ZvT1qz4rgp.jpg|Elle Woods en Legalmente rubia y su secuela. Paresu_Trans.png|Pares en Dragon Ball GT. 20190915 001149.png|Lena dupree en Scooby-Doo en la isla de los zombies. Haruna.jpg|Haruna Otonashi (1ª voz) en Súper Once. CDZSHPandora.png|Pandora (2ª voz) en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión DVD). Maria_Rivera-_Plata_Peligrosa.png|María Rivera / Plata Peligrosa en El Tigre: Las aventuras de Manny Rivera. MLP-DaringDo.png|Daring Do en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. SSP-LizAllan.png|Liz Allan (2ª voz) en El espectacular Hombre Araña. AlexisRhodes-DULI.png|Alexis Rhodes en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (temps. 2-3). Monster House 02.jpg|Elizabeth "Zee" en Monster House: La casa de los sustos. Patty-1.png|Patty en Lino, una aventura con siete vidas. Brigette murphy lldmm.png|Brigette Murphy en La ley de Milo Murphy. The-oc-gallery.jpg|Summer Roberts (Rachel Bilson) en O.C. Vidas ajenas. 102311_d0692b.jpg|Kensi Blye en NCIS: Los Ángeles. Tabitha4.jpg|Tabitha Galavan / Tigresa en Gotham. Lilians.png|Lillian Luthor en el Universo Televisivo de DC Comics. MadelineZimaMIA.jpg|Mia Lewis (Madeline Zima) en Californication (temps. 1-2). Chelsea twoandhalfmen.jpg|Chelsea en Dos hombres y medio. EllSimms.png|Ella Simms en Melrose Place. foxxxxxy.jpg|Marcie Fox en Bromas que matan. danielleclark.jpg|Danielle en La chica de al lado. LNC_Brianna.png|Brianna en La Nueva Cenicienta. LM2MeelaNais.png|Meela Nais / Anck-Su-Namun en La momia regresa. Zooey-in-Bridge-to-Terabithia-zooey-deschanel-4995262-500-281.jpg|Srta. Edmunds en la 3ª versión de El mundo mágico de Terabithia. Floramon.jpg|Floramon en Digimon: Digital Monsters. Ken_Ichijouji_niño.png|Ken Ichijouji (niño) en Digimon 02. Dingo.png|Dingo también en Digimon 02. Keiko_Kurata.png|Keiko Kurata también en Digimon 02. WCMOAIcy.png|Icy en Winx Club: El misterio del abismo. Marina_Oki.png|Marina Oki en Zero, el guerrero cósmico. Guren (Renderização).png|Guren en Naruto Shippūden. Tukasa Kuscha.png|Tukasa Kuscha en Candidato para la diosa. T.D..png|Tony en Martha habla (Doblaje Mexicano). Betty Quinlan.png|Betty Quinlan (2ª voz) en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio. Savannah_300.gif|Savannah Shane en Rugrats crecidos (temps. 2-3). AbuelitaJovenLTS.JPG|Abuela (joven) en El show de los Looney Tunes. Pepper lps.png|Pepper Mildred Clark en Littlest Pet Shop. Ashley by akmalfikri123-dbb0qvf.jpg|Ashley en Chuck's Choice. Melissa-juniper-lee.png|Melissa O'Malley en La vida y obra de Juniper Lee. Sarah Gorgory.png|Sarah Gorgory en Los Simpson (temp. 16). SueSnell2002.png|Sue Snell en la segunda adaptación de Carrie. Lisa2.jpg|Lisa Perkins en Zoey 101. IMG-8925.jpg|Mercy Graves en Titanes TBSookieStackhouse.png|Sookie Stackhouse en True Blood (temps. 1-2). Cyborg_009_Daphne.png|Daphne en Cyborg 009. 800px-Gena.png|Gena (1ª voz) en Pokémon XY. Vlcsnap-2016-06-11-19h54m46s1871.png|Squirtle en Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: ¡El Equipo Todo Lo Puede al rescate!. Paikrapairk.jpg|Paprika en Paprika: El reino de los sueños. DANA_LANG_JC3.jpg|Dana Lang en El regreso del Demonio (Jeepers Creepers 3). Sandra Babcock.jpg|Sandra Babcock en ParaNorman: Una historia de fantasmas, brujas y una maldición. Alice pkmnesdd.png|Alice en Pokémon: El Surgimiento de Darkrai. 0426e15a.jpg|Maga Oscura (3ª voz) En Yu-Gi-Oh!. Jessiebelle1.jpg|Jessebelle en Pokémon Diamond & Pearl (temp. 12). 225px-Anabel anime.png|Anabel en Pokémon: Batalla de la frontera. Misae-nohara-shin-chan.jpg|Mitzy Nohara en Crayon Shin-chan (temp. 2). Jaiko.png|Jaiko Goda/ Gigantita en Doraemon (2005). Miki NiNoKuni.png|Miki Midorikawa en Ni No Kuni: El otro mundo. Mujer egipcia.jpg|Mujer egipcia en Las aventuras de Peabody y Sherman. Melania_TQC.png|Melania en Corgi: Un perro real. Allison (Si señor).jpg|Allison (Zooey Deschanel) en ¡Sí señor!. Merrin SWJFO.png|Merrin (Hermana de la Noche) en Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order. LDSVWonderWoman.png|Mujer Maravilla en Lego DC Super-Villains. Fahnbullah Eddy LegoAvengers.jpg|Fahnbullah Eddy / Gorilla Girl en LEGO Avengers Tara Reid.jpg|Voz recurrente de Tara Reid. LeslieMann.jpg|Voz recurrente de Leslie Mann. Shay_Mitchell_2020.jpg|Voz recurrente de Shay Mitchell. DanielaRuah.jpg|Voz recurrente de Daniela Ruah. Reese-witherspoon-at-afi-45th-life-achievement-award-gala-tribute-to-diane-keaton-06-08-2017 3.jpg|Ha doblado en varias ocasiones a la actriz Reese Witherspoon. Fabiula-nascimento.jpg|Voz recurrente de Fabíula Nascimento en las producciones brasileñas. Julia-lemmertz.2.jpg|Voz recurrente de Júlia Lemmertz en las producciones brasileñas. Roberta.jpg|También es la voz recurrente de Roberta Rodrigues en las producciones brasileñas. Isabela_Garcia.jpg|También es la voz recurrente de Isabela Garcia en las producciones brasileñas. thumb|250px|Personajes más famosos de Rebeca Gómez. thumb|right|230px thumb|230px|Algunos de sus personajes. Creado por MarkGuerra08. Rebeca Gómez (nacida el 28 de abril de 1977) es una actriz y directora de doblaje mexicana. Es conocida principalmente por sus papeles como Mandy en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy, Misa Amane en Death Note, Yoruichi Shihōin en Bleach, la pequeña Suzy en Johnny Bravo, la primera voz de Haruna Otonashi en Súper Once, Pares en Dragon Ball GT, Tabitha Galavan / Tigresa en Gotham, Lena Dupree en Scooby-Doo en la isla de los zombies, Pandora en la versión de DVD de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades, Elle Woods (Reese Witherspoon) en Legalmente rubia y Legalmente rubia 2 y Emily Fields en Lindas mentirosas. Biografía Nació en la Ciudad de México y es Licenciada en Administración Industrial, con especialidad en Desarrollo Comercial en la UPIICSA-IPN. Se especializa en Mercadotecnia en México y en Creatimarketing en la Texas A&M University. Comenzó su carrera en doblaje en 1996 y es locutora desde 1998 con certificado de locución. Estudió distintos talleres con el maestro Luis Mandoki, comedia musical con Olga Casaab, Rafael Perrín y Memo Téllez en la CECAAP Teatro Pedregal. Se inicia en la especialidad de doblaje de voz en el año de 1996. Su preparación artística la hizo en ArtSpot tomando varios cursos y talleres con distintos maestros, entre quienes sobresalen Antonio González Caballero (voz y dicción) y Esteban Siller (radionovelas). Su primer director de doblaje fue Jorge Santos en Estudios Candiani, cubriendo a una persona que se había ausentado y debía que grabar un personaje menor (una policía) que solo tenía dos loops. En el año 2000 comienza a dirigir largometrajes y desde el 2007 dirige series y películas. Su trabajo profesional en doblaje lo combina con la locución comercial y radio. Además de doblaje, ha participado en comerciales, radionovelas, teatro (drama y comedia musical), jingles y en producción para televisión (noticiarios y entretenimiento) y hospitales (pediatría y geriatría). Hizo el guión de "La Fábrica de Santa" que se usa desde el 2010 y es Ejecutiva de Latinoamérica de la agencia de relaciones públicas Coolwaters Productions LLC en Estados Unidos. También impartió un taller para el logro de objetivos dirigido a niños y adolescentes. Desde el 2013 hasta cinco años después fue profesora de la técnica de doblaje en español neutro en la escuela SIGE Produciendo. Gusta de los deportes, la música, adora los perros y en las personas admira el compromiso y el respeto. Filmografía Anime *Yoruichi Shihōin en Bleach *Misa Amane en Death Note *Marina Oki en Zero, el guerrero cósmico *Haruna Otonashi (1ª voz) / Mamá de Endo (1ª voz) / Gazelle en Súper Once *Pandora (2ª voz) en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión de DVD) *Maga Oscura (3 eps.) / Chris (1ª voz) / Voces adicionales en Yu-Gi-Oh! *Alexis Rhodes (temps. 2-3) en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX *Selena Schezar / Príncipe Chid en La visión de Escaflowne *Anabel en Pokémon: Batalla de la frontera *Marilyn en Pokémon: Batallas galácticas *Gena (1ª voz) en Pokémon XY *Saddy / Mary Ann Hamilton (eps. 44-49) en Nadja del mañana *Pares en Dragon Ball GT *Nobuko Yokokawa en Magical Doremi *Maquinita del tiempo / Mocoso del resfriado (ep. 55) en Dr. Slump 2 *Mitzy Nohara (2ª voz) en Crayon Shin-chan *Narcia / Kai / Tobigera en Popolocrois *Unsui Kongo (niño) / Voces adicionales (temp. 3) en Eyeshield 21 *Líder Delmo Negra (ep. 1) / Capitana Delmo Blanca Shiori (ep. 2) / Subteniente Delmo Blanca (ep. 5) en Agent Aika *Floramon en Digimon: Digital Monsters *Muriel / Voces adicionales en Cowboy Bebop *Tukasa Kuscha en Candidato para la diosa *Ken Ichijouji (niño) / Dingo / Keiko Kurata / Hija de Yolei y Ken (ep. 50) en Digimon 02 *Kotohime en Naruto *Guren en Naruto Shippūden *Chica del orfanato en 009-1 *Jaiko Goda en Doraemon (2005) *Jessebelle / Voces adicionales en Pokémon DP: Los vencedores de la Liga Sinnoh *Voces adicionales en Neon Genesis Evangelion Series animadas Grey DeLisle *Mandy en El show de Malo y Siniestro *Mandy en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy *Mandy (cameo) en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios Tara Strong * Katie en KND: Los chicos del barrio * Melissa O'Malley en La vida y obra de Juniper Lee Veronica Taylor *Abril O'Neil en Tortugas Ninja Fast Forward *Abril O'Neil en Las Tortugas Ninja de Regreso a la Alcantarilla Otros *Suzy (temps. 2-4) en Johnny Bravo *Lu en Mike, Lu y Og *Voces adicionales en Ren y Stimpy "sólo para adultos" *Daring Do en My Little Pony: La magia de La amistad *María Rivera/Plata Peligrosa en El Tigre: Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera *Frieda / Aquamaria / Voces adicionales en Static Shock *Liz Allan (2ª voz) en El espectacular Hombre Araña *Lincoln en Stardog *Tony en Martha habla *Robomadre (algunos eps.) en Invasor Zim *Betty Quinlan (2ª voz) en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio *Judith Stone/Lady Fantastic en Norman Normal *Señorita simpática en Las aventuras de Tom y Jerry *Profesora Rubia en Escuela de espanto *Savannah Shane (2ª voz) en Rugrats crecidos *Sarah Gorgory en Los Simpson (temp. 16-presente) *Lyla Lolliberry en Phineas y Ferb *Kimi en El principito *Pepper Mildred Clark en Littlest Pet Shop *Brigette Murphy en La ley de Milo Murphy *Tony en Martha habla (doblaje mexicano) *Abuela de joven en El show de los Looney Tunes Películas Leslie Mann *Lisa Decker en No me las toquen (2018) *Debbie en Bienvenido a los 40 (2012) *Laura en Siempre hay tiempo para reír (2009) *Debbie en Ligeramente embarazada (2007) *Nicky en Virgen a los 40 (2005) Reese Witherspoon *Alice Kinney en Mi nueva yo (2017) *Rebecca "Becky" Sharp en Vanidad (2005) *Elle Woods en Legalmente rubia 2 (2003) *Elle Woods en Legalmente rubia (2001) Tara Reid *Dina Nevskaya en El cómplice silencioso (2005) *Victoria "Vicky" Lathum en American Pie 2: Tu segunda vez es mejor (2001) *Melody Valentine en Josie y las melódicas (2001) *Connie en El doctor y las mujeres (2000) Selma Blair *Kendall en Mom and Dad (2017) (trailer) *Karen Cooper en Un novio en apuros (2003) Rebel Wilson *Robin en Cómo ser soltera (2016) *Brynn en Damas en guerra (2011) Annie Parisse *Kate en Juntos... pero no tanto (2014) *Agente Dawes en La leyenda del tesoro perdido (2004) Zooey Deschanel *Allison en ¡Sí señor! (2008) *Sra. Edmunds en El mundo mágico de Terabithia (2007) (versión MGM/TV) Elisha Cuthbert *Jordan en Una chica fuera de serie (2008) *Danielle en La chica de al lado (2004) Otros *Gretta Keene (adulta) (Juno Rinaldi) en IT: Capítulo dos (2019) *Susan Rollins (Leslie Bibb) en ¡Te atrapé! (2018) *Ann Moore (Wendi McLendon-Covey) en Status Update: Actualiza tu universo (2018) *Pauline (Mylène Farmer) en Pesadilla en el Infierno (2018) *Madison (Natasha Hall) en Noche de juegos (2018) *Julia (Pilar Gamboa) en Mamá se fue de viaje (2017) *Alice Arnolds (Maggie Q) en Pesadilla siniestra (2017) *Darminah (Asmara Abigail) en Los huérfanos (2017) *Jane (Charlotte Sullivan) en Zona mortal (2017) *Dra. Cassandra Jennings (Mare Winningham) en Geo-Tormenta (2017) *Rebecca Skloot (Rose Byrne) en La vida inmortal de Henrietta Lacks (2017) *Christy (Judy Greer) en Un hombre ordinario (2016) *Teresa (Janelle Monáe) en Luz de luna (2016) *Justine (Alison Wright) en El contador (2016) *Anita Hill (Kerry Washington) en Confirmación (2016) *Angela Rivera (Naomie Harris) en Revancha (2015) *Agente inmobiliaria #2 (Molly Kidder) en Poltergeist, juegos diabólicos (2015) *Amber Page (Leanne Best) en Salando el campo de batalla: Worricker (2014) *Grumpy Cat (Aubrey Plaza) en Grumpy Cat's Worst Christmas Ever (2014) *Madre falsa de Annie (Tracie Thoms) en Annie (2014) *Lidewij Vliegenthart (Lotte Verbeek) en Bajo la misma estrella (2014) *Jenna (Jackie Geary) en La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) *I.A. Jaeger (Ellen McLain) en Titanes del pacífico (2013) *Adolescente poseída (Phoenix Connolly) en Posesión infernal (2013) *Dede (Pink) en Gracias por compartir (2012) (redoblaje) *Holly (Jennifer Lopez) en Qué esperar cuando se está esperando (2012) *Zoe McDowell (Mia Kirshner) en El beso que nunca nos dimos (2012) *Loni "Mamadas" Lipstein (Rebecca Field) en American Pie: El reencuentro (2012) *Elizabeth (Elizabeth Masucci) en Shame: Deseos culpables (2011) *Gabrielle (Léa Seydoux) en Medianoche en París (2011) *Alice (Abigail Spencer) en Cowboys y aliens (2011) *Izzy (Tammy Blanchard) en El buen latido (2010) *Gwen Bower (Sara Ann Schultz) en Encarcelados (2010) (2ª versión) *Aubrey (Lindsey Shaw) en Nic y Tristan (2010) *Diana Harris (Jacinda Barrett) en La red sexual (2009) *Heather (Noureen DeWulf) en The Goods: Live Hard, Sell Hard (2009) *Big Mama en Notorious (2009) *Angela (Hayley Marie Norman) en ¡Vamos por las chicas! (2009) *Violet (Britt Robertson) en Mother and Child (2009) *Michelle (Niecy Nash) en Difícil de romper (2009) *Lil' Kim (Naturi Naughton) en Notorious (2009) *Angie Anderson (Amber Heard) Piña express (2008) *Dra. Angelface (Andrea Savage) Hermanastros (2008) *Voces de noticias en Vecinos en la mira (2008) *Cath Carney (Essie Davis) en Australia (2008) *Harmony (Katharine McPhee) en La casa de las conejitas (2008) *Shirley Lyner (Katherine Waterston) en Las niñeras (2007) *Miranda Hollander (Helena Mattsson) en Especies IV: El despertar (2007) *Katie Gregerstitch (Jessica Simpson) en Rubia y explosiva (2007) *Nicky Parsons (Julia Stiles) en Bourne: El ultimátum (2007) *Lee (Mary Elizabeth Winstead) en A prueba de muerte (2007) *Stevie (Kim Director) en El plan perfecto (2006) * Allison Fleming (Arielle Kebbel) en La maldición 2 (2006) *Vesper Lynd (Eva Green) en 007: Casino Royale (2006) *Kim (Rachel Bilson) en El último beso (2006) *Kate Houghton (Emily Deschanel) en Boogeyman: El nombre del miedo (2005) *Marnie Rollins (Keegan Connor Tracy) en Caos (2005) *Amanda Young (Shawnee Smith) en El juego del miedo 3 (2006) (redoblaje ¿2018?) *Amanda Young (Shawnee Smith) en El juego del miedo 2 (2005) (versión DVD) *Camarera (Dana Moravkova) en Van Helsing: Cazador de monstruos (2004) *Brianna (Madeline Zima) en La nueva Cenicienta (2004) *Honey Daniels (Jessica Alba) en Honey: La reina del baile (2003) *Rita Dunn (Kathryn Morris) en El pago (2003) *Nancy Thompson (archivo) (Heather Langenkamp) en Freddy contra Jason (2003) *Regina (Julia Rayner) en El pianista (2002) *Sue Snell (Kandyse McClure) en Carrie (2002) *Anne Marie Chadwick (Kate Bosworth) en Olas salvajes (2002) *Sharonna (Heather Graham) en El gurú del sexo (2002) *Marci (Ellen Pompeo) en Atrápame si puedes (2002) *Anaksunamun (Patricia Velásquez) en La momia regresa (2001) *Oficial Krystal (Nikki Schieler Ziering) en American Pie: La boda (2001) *Raven Darkholme/Mystique (Rebecca Romijn) en X-Men (2000) *Sarah Kendrew (Lili Taylor) en Alta fidelidad (2000) *Trent (Jascha Washington) en Mi abuela es un peligro 2 (2000) *Alice (Tammy Townsend) en Copiando a Mona Lisa (2000) *Takako Chigusa (Chiaki Kuriyama) en Battle Royale (2000) *Grace Ann Flynn (Sabrina Grdevich) en Huída forzosa (1999) *Pony (Annie Galipeau) en Desafiando al destino (1999) *Marci Fox (Julie Benz) en Bromas que matan (1999) *Voces adicionales en Obsesión (2019) *Voces adicionales en La Navidad de las madres rebeldes (2017) *Voces adicionales en Focus: Maestros de la estafa (2015) *Voces adicionales en Noche de miedo (2011) *Voces adicionales en Alicia en el país de las maravillas (2010) *Voces adicionales en Galáctica: el plan (2009) *Voces adicionales en Shadow Man (2006) *Voces adicionales en Una cita con tu ídolo (2004) *Voces adicionales en 8 Mile: Calle de las ilusiones (2002) *Voces adicionales en Historia policiaca (1985) (redoblaje) Películas animadas *Lilith en La reina de las nieves en la tierra de los espejos *Melania en Corgi: Un perro real *Dorothee en Agente 00-Gato *Patty en Lino, una aventura con siete vidas *Icy en Winx Club: El misterio del abismo *Mujer egipcia en Las aventuras de Peabody y Sherman *Sandra Babcock en ParaNorman: Una historia de fantasmas, brujas y una maldición *Elizabeth "Zee" en Monster House: La casa de los sustos *Mei Ling / Zorro en Kung Fu Panda *Lena Dupree en Scooby-Doo en la Isla de los zombies *Voces adicionales en El espanta tiburones Películas de anime *Miki Midorikawa en Ni No Kuni: El otro mundo *Alice en Pokémon: El Surgimiento de Darkrai *Squirtle en Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: ¡El Equipo Todo Lo Puede al rescate! *Tsubasa Kurenai en Ranma ½: Gran Aventura en Nekonron, China *Kaoru Kamiya en Samurai X: La película *Paprika en Paprika: El reino de los sueños *Grupo de chicas en Akira (2ª versión) *Voces adicionales en Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses Miniseries *Karen Ranger (Kalinka Petrie) en Fuego en el cielo (2013) Series de TV Shay Mitchell *Peach Saligner en You (2018) *Emily Fields en Lindas mentirosas (2010-2017) *Emily Fields en Lindas mentirosas: Cómo "A" se robó a la navidad (2014) *Emily Fields en Lindas Mentirosas: Te queremos A morir (2014) *Emily Fields en Lindas mentirosas: Juego de sombras (2014) *Emily Fields en Lindas mentirosas: Nuevo mundo de ultratumba (2013) *Emily Fields en Lindas mentirosas: Un oscuro paseo (2012) *Emily Fields en Lindas mentirosas: El primer secreto (2011) *Irina Webber en Aaron Stone (2010) Daniela Ruah *Kensi Blye en NCIS: Los Ángeles *Kensi Blye en Hawaii Cinco-0 *Kensi Blye en NCIS: Criminología Naval Connie Britton *Vivien Harmon en American Horror Story: Apocalypse *Faye Resnick en Crímenes Americanos: El caso O.J. Simpson Peyton List *Raimy Sullivan en Desafío al tiempo *Lucy Lane en Smallville (temp. 10) Bethany Joy Galeotti *Meg en Men at Work *Haley James en Hermanos rebeldes Lisa Tucker *Greta Martin en El diario de los vampiros *Lisa Perkins en Zoey 101 Rachel Nichols *Rachel Gibson en Alias *Rebecca Locke en The Inside Jessica Fox *Enid Sombra en La peor bruja: La Facultad Abracadabra *Enid Sombra (2ª voz) en La bruja desastrosa Otros *Mercy Graves (Natalie Gumede) en Titanes *Rosemary LeVeaux en When Calls the Heart (temp. 5-) *Taylor Kravid (Eve Harlow) en Heroes Reborn (2015-2016) *Chica indiscreta (2007-2011) **Maureen Vanderbilt (Holley Fain) (temps. 2-3) **Ella misma (Tinsley Mortimer) (temp. 2) **Raina Thorpe (Tika Sumpter) (temp. 4) **Maya (Kaitlyn Benson) (temp. 1, ep. 5) *True Blood: Sangre verdadera (2008-2010) **Sookie Stackhouse (Anna Paquin) (temps. 1-2) **Sookie Stackhouse niña (Zenali Turner) (temp. 1, ep. 7) *Flecha **Detective McKenna Hall (Janina Gavankar) **Susie Lawton (Erika Walter) **Esrin Fortuna (Gabriella Wright) *Michelle Bannister (Lindsay Pulsipher) en Scorpion (2017) (temp. 3, ep. 69) *Mentes criminales **Tara Harris (Ana Walczak) (temp. 10, ep. 216) **Lori Johnson (Toni Torres) (temp. 12, ep. 262) **Cho (Carie Kawa) (temp. 12, ep. 263) (2017) **Capitán Gail Stoll (Jeannie Bolet) (temp. 12, ep. 268) *Anatomía según Grey **Dra. Penelope "Penny" Blake (Samantha Sloyan) (temps. 11-12) **Trisha (Emily Bergl) (temp. 6, ep. 122) *Sadie Ellis (Katherine Heigl) en Doubt *Lilian Luthor (Brenda Strong) en Supergirl *Tabitha Galavan (Jessica Lucas) en Gotham *Shane McInerney (Kristin Booth) en Signed, Sealed, Delivered *Claire Matthews (Natalie Zea) en The Following *Judi Silver (Elena Satine) en Magic City *Mayor Amanda Rosewater (Julie Benz) en Defiance *Dos chicas quebradas **Títulos (2011-2017) **Max Black (Kat Dennings) (Temp. 6) *Maxine (Elisha Cuthbert) en The Forgotten *Mia (Madeline Zima) en Californication *Deb Dobkins (Brooke D'Orsay) en Una diva cambiando de cuerpo *Victoria Flynn (Katy Mixon) en Mike y Molly, amor sin medidas *Audrey Bigham (Megyn Price) (temp. 5) en Rules of Engagement *Dana Lodge (Monica Raymund) en La esposa ejemplar *Charlotte Monroe (Emma Lahana) en Hellcats *Martha Masters (Amber Tamblyn) en Doctor House *Tnte. Catherine Rollins (Michelle Borth) en Hawaii Cinco-0 *Hannah (Katie Walder) en Las nuevas aventuras de Christine *Manny Delgado (Rico Rodriguez) (1ª voz) en Familia moderna *Ella Simms (Katie Cassidy) en Melrose Place *Ella (Lily Pubkad) (niña y adolescente) en Fringe: La gran conspiración *Brandi Shannon (Nichole Hiltz) en A la vista de todos *Chelsea Christine Melin (Jennifer Bini Taylor) en Dos hombres y medio *Carina Miller en Chuck: Espía por accidente *Adrianne, Bethany, Cassie, Rebecca, Furonda, Eugena, Marjorie, Kendal en La siguiente supermodelo americana *Alex Nuñez (Deanna Casaluce) en Degrassi: La nueva generación *Summer Roberts (Rachel Bilson) en O.C. Vidas ajenas *Eirene (Chiara Mastalli) en Roma *Michelle (Sarah Kruger) en Las nuevas aventuras de Christine *Danni Sullivan (Tara Reid) en Scrubs *Gillian (Jessica Tuck) en Judging Amy (2000-2005) *Gloria (Valerie Bertinelli) en Tocado por un ángel (1997-2003) *Holli (Carla Toutz) en Becker (temp. 5, ep. 17) (2003) *Carrie Heffernan (niña) (Madison Lanc) en El rey de Queens *Lizze (Amanda Gay) en ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? (ep. 90) *Chandra (Lark Voorhies) en Los líos de las Parker *Liz Parker (Shiri Appleby) (temps. 1-2) en Roswell *Sara Sidle (Jorja Fox) (temps. 13-15) en CSI: En la escena del crimen *CSI: New York **Sarah Jackson (Angela Sarafyan) (temp. 3, ep. 6) (2006) **Verna Welke (Erin Chambers) (temp. 3, ep. 8) (2006) *Kelly Garrett (Jaclyn Smith) en Los ángeles de Charlie (redoblaje temps. 1-2) *Stephanie "Steph" Woodcock (2ª voz) (Kat Foster) en Hasta que la muerte nos separe *Chica #1 (Kylie Anderson) en Súper natural (temp. 2, ep. 23) *Kat Cora en Iron Chef América *Janis Gold (Janeane Garofalo) en 24 *Irina (Oksana Lada) en Los Soprano (versión HBO) *Charlotte Mensis / Lisa en Los socios de la ley *El mentalista **Rosalind Harker (Alicia Witt) (temps. 2 y 4) **Nicole Gilbert (Shelby Fenner) (temp. 1) **Melinda Batson (Fay Masterson) (temp. 2) **Misty Dawn (Betsy Rue) (temp. 3, ep. 5) **Juliana McVie (Kyla Pratt) (temp. 5, ep. 9) **Lilly Stoppard (Alexa Vega) (temp. 7, ep. 8) *Stephanie "Steph" Woodcock (Kat Foster) en Hasta que la muerte nos separe *La ley y el orden: Intento criminal **Tamara Bates (Nikki M. James) (temp. 3, ep. 6) **Voces adicioanles *La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales **Andrea Kent (Arielle Kebbel) (temp. 5, ep. 17) **Voces adicioanles *Sra. Ziskin (Katie A. Keane) en Crímenes mayores (temp. 4, ep. 11) *Voces adicionales en Drake & Josh *Voces adicionales en 1000 maneras de morir *Voces adicionales en Aprendiendo a vivir *Caso resuelto **Voz en 911 (temp. 5, ep. 5) **Jenna West (Aviva Baumann) (temp. 5, ep. 8) Telenovelas y series brasileñas Fabíula Nascimento *Jacqueline en Asuntos internos *Olenka en Avenida Brasil *Madre Marina en El Canto de la Sirena *Matilde Meyer en Preciosa Perla *Cristina Castro y Silva en Boogie Oogie - El baile de la vida *Eulalia Rosa en Viejo río *María Claudia Batista "Cacau" en Nuevo sol Júlia Lemmertz *Genésia en Puerto de los Milagros *Marta en El beso del vampiro *Noémia en Celebridad *Risoletta en Amazonia *Belinda en Deseo prohibido Roberta Rodrigues *Suellen en Las cariocas *Dirce en Las brasileñas *Maria Vanubia en La guerrera *Ninfa en Reglas del juego Isabela Garcia *Mari en Cuna de gato *Daisy en Insensato corazón *Celinha en Lado a lado Taís Araújo *Ellen en Cobras y lagartos *Alícia en La favorita *Helena Toledo en Vivir la vida (trailer) Otros *Martha (Arlete Heringer) en Lazos de familia *Giovanna G. Sabatinni (Paola Oliveira) en Bellísima *Lídia (Thalita Carauta) en Páginas de la vida *Adelaide (Lucy Ramos) en Niña moza *Daniela (Rosanne Mulholland) en Siete pecados *Amanda Vasconcelos (Dayenne Mesquita) en Dance dance dance *Rosario (Rosanna Viegas) en CuChiCheos *Reina Vasti (Daniela Galli) en Reina Ester, la salvadora *Maria da Glória Mourao "Glorinha" / Sargento Mourao (María Joana Chiappetta) Río del destino *Myra (Luíza Curvo) en Sansón y Dalila *Amanda (Carla Marins) en Dinosaurios y robots *Doralicia (Marcela Muniz) en El astro *Teodora Bastos da Silva (Carolina Dieckmann) en Fina estampa *Teniente Isabel (Thaíssa Carvalho) en Flor del Caribe *Silvia (Bianca Rinaldi) en La sombra de Helena *Ivete (Mary Sheila) en Mujeres ambiciosas *Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos **Jocabed joven (Samara Felippo) **Joana (Andréa Avancini) *Neide (Rosa Malagueta) en Querer sin límites Telefilmes *Gillian Stewart (Sarah Allen) en Más allá de la terapia (2012) Dramas coreanos *Ahn Tae Yeong en Dream High: Sueña sin límites *Profesora Ahn Tae Yeon en Dream High: Sueña sin límites 2 *Eun-seo (Song Hye Kyo) en Otoño en mi corazón Reality shows *Voces adicionales en Tácticas de terror Videojuegos *Merrin (Hermana de la Noche) en Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order *Mujer Maravilla en Lego DC Super-Villains *Fahnbullah Eddy / Gorilla Girl en LEGO Avengers *Daradi / Olara en Horizon: Zero Dawn *Tina Goldstein / Voces adicionales en Lego Dimensions *Ellen Anders en Halo Wars 2 *La Cabra / La Yuri / Voces de niños en Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Wildlands *Kayle en League of Legends *Marie Lévesque / Voces adicionales en Assassin's Creed: Unity *Voces adicionales en Dishonored 2 Intérprete *''Misa no Uta'' (La canción de Misa) en Death Note *Suzy en Johnny Bravo *Mandy en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy *Pepper Mildred Clark en Littlest Pet Shop *Lyla Lolliberry ("En un carrito") en Phineas y Ferb Dirección de doblaje ;Art Sound México *2 chicas quebradas *Thomas y sus amigos (temp. 13) *Los normales (temp. 2-3) *Las cariocas *Cuento encantado *Cortes y puntadas (temps. 5-6) *Melrose Place (2009-2010) *NCIS (temps. 6-8) *E.R. Sala de urgencias (temp. 15) *Lindas mentirosas (algunos eps.) *Año uno *Agente internacional *Caos (redoblaje) *Suburgatory (temp. 1, algunos eps.) *Si estuvieras aqui (2ª versión) ;CineDub * Los huérfanos *Historias de ultratumba (2017) *Status Update: Actualiza tu universo *Hotel de criminales (versión Diamond Films/Cine) *Obsesión *Corgi: Un perro real *La reina de las nieves en la tierra de los espejos ;Sebastians *NCIS (temps. 9-11) *NCIS: Los Ángeles (temps. 4-7 y algunos eps. de la 8) *Los cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis *Hellcats ;IDF *Dos chicas quebradas *Desafío al tiempo (2016) *Chuck´s Choice ;Pink Noise México *Spider-Man (directora principal) *League of Legends (diálogos de Iralia, Nunu, Willump y videos de promoción) *Tom Clancy's The Division 2 *Gears 5 *The Last of Us Part II Otros *Scare Tactics (temps. 1 y 2) (Mystic Sound) Estudios y empresas de doblaje *AB Grabaciones - C2 Media *Antigua - Made in Spanish *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Audiopost *Auditel *Candiani Dubbing Studios *CBAudio - Barrero Producciones *CineDub *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio - DNA *Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House *Globo *Grupo Macías *IDF *Intersound *Intertrack *Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *Larsa *Lola MX *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales / Genaud *Pink Noise México *Procineas S.C.L. *Producciones Salgado *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync (hasta 2007) *Sonomex *Taller Acústico S.C. (hasta 2011) Curiosidades *Sus primeras palabras como actriz de doblaje fueron «Si señor, muchas gracias. Estoy bien». *George Andujar, quien elegía y autorizaba las voces en Cartoon Network en ese entonces, dijo que Rebeca y Víctor Hugo Aguilar se parecían mucho a sus personajes de Johnny Bravo. *Comparte personajes con Diana Pérez: **En Crayon Shin-chan, Diana hizo la voz de Mitzy Nohara en la 1ª temporada, mientras que Rebeca la sustituyó en la 2ª debido a que la serie pasó de doblarse de Audiomaster 3000 a AF The Dubbing House y el estudio desconocía quienes integraban el primer elenco. **En Pokémon: Diamante y Perla, Diana fue la voz de Jessebelle en la 10ª temporada, mientras que Rebeca dobló al personaje en la 12ª temporada. Filmografía como actriz Series de TV y cortometrajes *Mi marido tiene familia (2017) - Camila (voz en off) *Cielo (2017) - Dirección de voz *Cuentos de hadas (2017) - Imagen *Una herida feliz (2016) - Dirección de voz *Audiocuentos para Peques Metodología Katz (2016) *Tempo Rubato (2010) - Dirección de voz *Armadillo fronterizo (2009) - Dirección de voz *De la vista nace el amor (2008) - Dirección de voz *Tiene que ver (2007-2008) - Colaboración en la producción Teatro *Mundo Peke - Producción, dirección y talento *Puestas en escenas independientes para Petit Company y CECAAP *Dora la exploradora (2009) - Audio en canciones y textos *La fábrica de Santa (2010) Radionovelas *La Hacienda La Alejandra *El circo *Cuentos de terror *Tu mentira - Voz y directora Locución *DEGREE 0%, Rexona Latinoamérica *TOMA 3 *SEDAL, talentos *VIRTUAL KIDS RADIO *Chips para varios juguetes de HASBRO *VERIZON WIRELESS USA *MC DONALDS USA *FANTA USA Enlaces externos * * * *http://www.doblajemexicano.com.mx/sitio/index.php?title=Rebeca_G%C3%B3mez Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de México Categoría:Directoras de doblaje Categoría:Adaptadoras Categoría:Colaboradores Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en México Categoría:Actrices de los años 1990 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2000 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010 Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de la ANDA